I'm so sorry
by ToTurnOutTheLights
Summary: When Cherry goes to the Hidden Sand Village, she falls for Gaara. But will it be for better or for worse?  Rated M for later chapters


Cherry sat in the black room with the one light for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, the room was once an off white color, the lights used to be all on. Cherry sighed, and kicked her legs up onto the table. Her black ninja pants were bandage style around her torso, puffed out around her thighs for maximum movement, and bandaged again just under her knees and went down to the middle of her calf. Her sandals were made out of cork, laced up her legs, stopping about an inch before the end of her pants. Her tube top was also bandage style, but it was an electric blue color. It tried its hardest to conceal her breasts, but did a poor job. Her pale skin offered that she didn't go out in the sun often, but she knew otherwise.

Cherry closed her jade green eyes and tried not to be aggravated. Her head tilted back, revealing a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her black hair fell, almost hitting the ground in her current position. Her arms dangled over the arms of the chairs, as comfortable as that could be. She stood a good 5 feet 6 inches when she was standing, a little over average. The guys around there were tall though. Her skin had freckles on it; up and down her arms and across the tip of her nose and across her cheek bones. According to most guys, she was pretty good looking.

A man in a hooded cloak walked in and she straightened up. She did her best to keep her face empty of any emotion as she opened her eyes. She looked at him, his face lighting up from his peircings. She waited for him to speak first, as he usually did, but then another guy walked in, wearing the same cloak. They sat down across the table from her, and she still waited for one of them to speak first. When neither of them did, she tried her best to suppress a sigh.

"Hello Pain, Itachi." Cherry said in a very formal voice. She could only guess it was Itachi in this light. Apparently she was right as the guy on the right grimaced.

"Abigail." Itachi acknowledged, smirking. The calm of Cherry's face was replaced by fury, and then she was standing up, leaning over the table. Her eyes turned an ice blue color, and the lights began to flicker.

"Do NOT call me that" Cherry spit at Itachi through clenched teeth. Itachi only chuckled at the seventeen year old. Pain cleared his throat, showing his disapproval, and Cherry growled a little, returning to her seat, her eyes staying the ice blue color. She sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was silence for a few moments and then Pain adjusted himself.

"Cherry, we need you to go on a scouting mission. Word has reached us that there is not only one, but two demons currently living in the Hidden Sand Village. We are planning to attack but-"

"But since I am not an official Akutsuki member you need me to tell you when its okay to swoop in and steal the souls of innocent people." Cherry finished in a tone that was dripping sarcasm.

"How DARE you talk to him like that?" Itachi attempted to lunge at her but Pain stopped him.

"First timer, slow your roll. We're all cool here." Cherry said. She looked back to Pain, who was gripping the now furious Itachi by the collar.

"When would you like me to leave?" Cherry mustered up a polite voice.

"As soon as you can pack." Pain responded, getting up and leaving, taking the right corridor. Cherry sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again. She waited almost five minutes before leaving, taking the left corridor. No one could know that she was associated with the Akutsuki, so she left through a secret tunnel that lead to the basement of her workplace.

She walked up the cellar stairs with her apron in her hand. She stormed out of the cellar and slammed the door.

"I quit!" She yelled, and threw her apron on the ground and stormed out of the shop, leaving the manager with a face of shock. Cherry was at her house in the Hidden Village of the Mist. She strapped her headband to her waist, where she usually had it. She sent a carrier pigeon to the kazekage, informing him of her arrival. She packed up and was out the door in less than fifteen minutes.


End file.
